prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Pardo Villagómez
|birth_place=Casas Grandes, Chihuahua |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer= |debut=2002 |retired= }} Mario Pardo Villagómez (February 14, 1984) is a Mexican Luchador, best known under the ring name Oficial AK-47. As Oficial AK-47 he is part of a group called Los Oficiales that has worked for International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG) since 2007. The team held the record for the longest reigning Districto Federal Trios Champions and are the most successful holders of the IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship, holding it longer than any other trios team and having defended it more times than any previous champions have. He previous worked as the enmascarado characters Sureño de la Muerte and Black Stone. He is named after the AK-47 assault rifle. Wrestling most his career under a mask, Pardo's true identity was revealed on December 22, 2011, when he lost his mask in a match against Trauma I. Professional wrestling career Pardo made his debut in 2003, working as an enmascarado called "Sureño de la Muerte" (Spanish for "Southern Death"). Later on he was recast as "Black Stone", working on the undercard of various International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG) shows. Los Oficiales In the spring of 2007 IWRG officials decided to form a new version of the group Los Oficiales ("The Officials"), a masked trios group that all had a "Police officer" ring character. The three masked men, Oficial 911, Oficial AK-47 and Oficial Fierro were unveiled at a Lucha Libre festival in May, 2007. It was later revealed that Black Stone had not left IWRG as suspected, but in fact was the wrestler working as Oficial Ak-47. On July 7, 2007 the trio defeated Japanese trio of Kai, Sasaki and Yamato to win the Districto Federal Trios Championship, a title that had been relatively inactive up for at least a year before Los Oficiales won the belts. Los Oficiales would go on to defend the Trios title on a regular basis, giving credibility to both the Trios championship and to Los Oficiales as a group. Oftentimes IWRG introduces a new Trio that fades away after a few months, but this version Los Oficiales has sustained their success over the years. On September 28, 2008 Los Oficiales became double champions as they defeated Cyborg, Kraneo, Xibalva (who had all been members of previous incarnations of Los Oficiales) to win the IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship. Their success in 2008 led to several Mexican publications naming Los Oficiales as the best Trio, or runner up for best Trios team for 2008. Los Oficiales run as double Trio champions ended on December 7, 2008 when Los Terrible Cerebros (Black Terry, Dr. Cerebro and Cerebro Negro). Los Oficiales continued to defend the IWRG Trios title through 2009 and into 2010 where they as of April 21, 2010 are still the champions, having made at least 9 successful defenses of the title, more than any previous title holder. Their success has also seen them named as the best version of Los Oficiales by far. Oficial AK-47 has also achieved individual success, including winning a number of Lucha de Apuesta or bet matches. On December 21, 2008 AK-47 and Arlequin were the last two wrestlers in a 10-man Steel Cage match and thus were forced to wrestled for their mask (AK-47) or hair (Arlequin). In the end AK-47 pinned Arlequin and watched as his opponent was shaved bald after the match per Lucha Libre traditions.AK-47 also won IWRG's annual Castillo del Terror ("Castle of Terror") match in 2009, unmasking Yack. On March 3, 2011, Los Oficiales lost the IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship to Joe Líder, Silver King and Último Gladiador, ending their reign at 886 days. On December 22, Oficial AK-47 teamed with Trauma I to face Oficial 911 and Trauma II in a Relevos Suicidas match and after losing the match, AK-47 and Trauma I were forced to face each other in a Mask vs. Mask match. Originally, AK-47 won the match with a Martinete, but the referee reversed the decision and disqualified him, after finding out about the illegal move, forcing AK-47 to unmask himself. Upon unmasking, AK-47 revealed that his real name was Mario Pardo Villagómez and that he was 27 years old, seven-year veteran originally from the city of Casas Grandes, Chihuahua. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Gory Driver'' (Gory special into a faceplant) :*''La Cruceta Reversa'' (Inverted Figure four leglock) Championships and accomplishments *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' :*IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship (1 time) – with Oficial 911 and Oficial Fierro *'Mexico State Wrestling and Boxing Commission' :*Districto Federal Trios Championship (1 time) – with Oficial 911 and Oficial Fierro Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:1984 births Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Empresa Regiomontana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group current roster Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Living people Category:Lucha Memes alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Gutierrez alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:2002 debuts